


反重力

by bearbelly



Category: R1SE (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-01-05 19:06:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 29,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21213575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bearbelly/pseuds/bearbelly
Summary: * 无差* 两个小朋友一起做坏事的故事





	1. Chapter 1

灰蓝色的凌晨天光里，焉栩嘉骑着一辆黑色单车拐进老城区的窄巷。单车慢悠悠绕过几堆垃圾，又在漫过地面的污水流前停下，好让晨起买菜的阿姨先行通过。阿姨捂着鼻子纳闷地抬头看了一眼。穿着白色短袖衬衣的少年在腐臭味中支着双腿，过分礼貌地等待着，像一棵世界尽头的树，实在不属于此时此地；可他本人对周遭不以为意，漠然地转头继续前行，在前方路口左拐了。

几条岔路外的破旧小楼三层窗户中探出一颗头，压着嗓子咬牙切齿：“日嘛你能不能快点。”

焉栩嘉这才伸手拨了拨盖过眼睛的刘海，费了老大力气似的蹬了几下，停在窗口下方，抬头看去，一个小包袱逆着光从窗子里斜飞出来。

紧接着飞出来的是另一个少年。少年手臂像大鸟一样张开，校服衬衣灌了风，鼓成漂亮的翅膀形状。焉栩嘉稳稳接住包袱，一股炒糊了的香肠的味道，少年紧接着落在他身前不远的地方，在地上滚了一圈，抬头冲他龇牙咧嘴地笑。

焉栩嘉轻声叫：“南南。”

周震南一把抓过他手里的饭盒，跨上自行车后座，一边拍身上的灰尘：“赶紧走赶紧走。”

焉栩嘉应声摇摇晃晃地蹬起单车，周震南一个趔趄，抬手犹豫了一下，还是只抓住了车座。蹬了好半天终于不再东倒西歪，焉栩嘉没来由地说：“我今天准备去剪头发。”

“哦。该剪。”

“你妈又把你锁家里了？”

周震南低下头。“她脑子不好你又不是不知道。你呢？还是没有午饭？”

“我弟还没出院呢。”焉栩嘉的声音平平地浮在空中。

“也是。”周震南沉默了一会儿。单车穿过无人的旧街，又淌过一条污水，他缩起腿兜住宽大的裤脚，仰头笑了：“我们俩的日子怎么还是过得一团糟啊。”

出了斜巷转上主路，天色已经微微亮了，路灯还没有熄灭，冷暖光线暧昧地漫成一片。周震南在车后座上轻轻晃着腿，时而抬手搭在焉栩嘉的肩上，指向路边花坛里四处冒头的小黄花：“你看蒲公英花开了好多。”

“春天到了。”

“万物复苏，大草原上又到了动物交配的季节……”周震南作赵忠祥状。

焉栩嘉轻笑一声，捉住他的手放在腰上：“要迟到了，你抓紧点。”

周震南突然像被烫到了似的缩回手。他看了看自己完好无损的手心，又看焉栩嘉不为所动的后脑勺和被风吹起的校服一角，愣了一会儿，终于还是自暴自弃地搂住了对方，把脸贴在他的背上。身后尚有夜色追赶，眼前橙黄的体温缓而轻地辐射过来，单车驶在晨昏交界线上，好像终于可以逃离现实，哪怕只有一秒。

一秒之后他恋恋不舍地开口说：“你在立交桥前面放我下来。”

“从那儿走去学校肯定会迟到吧。”

周震南在他背上蹭蹭脸，嘟着嘴说：“会长大哥，迟到算啥嘛，我天天迟到。不被摄像头拍到比较重要。”他强调。

焉栩嘉偏过头：“就到今天为止了？”

“到十分钟后为止。”周震南轻声说。声音穿过焉栩嘉的脊背，在肋骨间反复回荡。

“再过十分钟，我们就从来没认识过。”

周震南闲逛到学校门口的时候，校门已经关上了半个多小时。门口一片空旷，只横停了一辆黑色的凯美瑞，车边倚着一个非常瘦的男人，眼角快垂到耳朵了，一路盯着他往这边过来；周震南装没看见，把饭盒塞回书包里，嚼碎了嘴里的棒棒糖，搓搓手，准备第两百次上前纠缠警卫大爷给他开门。男人支起身子朝他走来，掏出一个硕大的警徽在他眼前一晃：“是周震南同学吧。”

“我是。警察大哥有事吗？”

男人的眼睛半掩在过长的刘海下，深吸一口气：“我直说了。昨天我们在七流河下游发现了你父亲的尸体。你知道这件事吗？”

周震南直视对方，缓缓摇头：“我不知道。”

“你好像并不吃惊。”

“还是有点吃惊。”周震南抱起双臂，“不过他死了也不太奇怪。”

“为什么这么说？”

“包工的很容易树敌嘛。抢生意会树敌，拖欠工资也树敌，他脾气又暴，我看想他死的人可能有半打。”

男人胸口别了一个执法记录仪，上面的红灯一闪一闪。“四月七号凌晨三点左右你在干什么，还记得吗？”

“他是那时候死的？你们怀疑我？”周震南挑起眉毛。

“不，我们知道不是你。”

他喃喃重复：“你们知道不是我。你们怎么知道的？”

“你先回答我的问题。”

“四月七号是前天。星期六三点……？哦，不是半夜，是凌晨。对，那天凌晨我跟我爸在月渡桥那边见了一面，吵了一大架。”

“为什么会凌晨跟他见面？”

“我爸说他要去那边找人拿东西。那儿离我妈家挺近的，我正好有事要找他谈，就去见他了。”

男人眼睛一亮：“他有没有告诉你要去找谁？”

周震南耸耸肩：“我记不清了。我跟我爸有时候会聊一些有的没的，但是每次都吵架收场，他说过的话我都当风吹屁过耳。”

男人从胸前口袋里抽出一个小本子，在上面刷刷写了几个字，撕下来递给周震南：“想起什么给我们打个电话。”纸上写着东区分局刑侦支队张颜齐，和一串电话号码。

周震南接过纸片，撇撇嘴：“张警官，我这种脑子，在学校也是吊车尾，你要我硬想，我什么都想不出来。要是有点线索什么的，也许还能想出来一点。”

话音刚落，张颜齐的眼神像刀子一样，随着记录仪的红灯刷地平扫过来：“你想知道我们警方现在有什么线索？”

周震南的背一下子绷得笔直：“诶，我可没这么说。”他投降似的举起双手，“我靠，别瞎怀疑啊，你们也知道不是我。我虽然跟我爹关系不好，可那毕竟是我爹。”

校门里下课的铃声忽然震天响起来。两个人同时朝门里看去，紧张的气氛才算终于松弛下来一点。周震南用涂了黑色甲油的手把纸叠了叠揣进裤兜里：“行吧，我硬想想吧。对了，他是河里淹死的吗？”

张颜齐沉默地盯着他。周震南讪讪地挠了挠头：“得，当我没问。”翻了个白眼小声嘟哝：“我们家属总有知情权吧？”

临近警卫室一边的小门打开了，三三两两的学生走出来，焉栩嘉搭着一个和他差不多高的男生的肩，朝门口的咖啡店走去。他正和身边的人说着什么，说话间眼神瞟向他们这边，划过周震南，又迅速转开。

张颜齐望向那边一会儿，突然问：“那是谁？刚才那个头发有点长，个子很高的男生，没戴眼镜那个。”

“哦，那是赵磊。火箭班的。”

“你们认识吗？”

“我认识他，他应该不认识我。”

张颜齐又用那种玩味的眼神盯着他。周震南面无表情地瞪回去，一呼一吸之后，张颜齐垂下眼，又抬起来：“愿意跟我去局里坐坐吗？有点东西给你看。”

周震南坐在空荡荡的会客室里等了一会儿。张颜齐和刚才开车的年长警官一起进来了，腋下夹了个笔记本电脑，插上电源摆在周震南面前。

桥边路灯上挂着的监控摄像头正对着一侧的人行道。桥底的流水闪着波光，在视频画面里一动不动，右上角的时间不停跳着，看起来十分诡异。周震南刚想问你们给我张jpg干嘛，就看到自己缩着脖子走进了画面里。

张颜齐伸手按下快进：“你跟你爸爸在月渡桥上见面，凌晨2点37。你们俩聊了一会儿，情绪都开始变激动，你爸爸抓住了你的领口。”他暂停了视频，“你说了什么，然后挣开他走了。”

周震南没有说话。他抬眼看了看张颜齐，仿佛在无声地说，你怎么那么多废话。

张颜齐扫了眼搭档，回头开始继续播放：“你爸爸没有走。”

画面里的男人站在灯下看着桥底一动不动的流水。过了一会儿，画外似乎出现了另一个人，男人转过身去和那个人说着什么，脸上的表情依稀非常严肃。说了没一会儿，男人又开始激动地比划起来，这次干脆直接冲出了画面；有什么东西划过夜空，落进了河里。

男人趴在栏杆上奋力探出半个身子，似乎想看东西到底掉去了哪里。这时候另一个全身黑衣的人终于走进了画面边缘，只露出了半个身子；他伸手看似不经意地在周震南父亲后脑连接脖子的地方击打了两下，弯腰抱住对方的双腿，稍一用力，直接把人翻进了河里。

他撑在桥栏边悠闲地看了一会儿。显示屏一角可以看到水面不停泛起水花和泡沫，很久才平息下来。黑衣人转身往画面中心一瘸一拐地走了几步。他戴着一顶黑色棒球帽，黑色的口罩、手套，整个人武装到了牙齿；从兜里掏出什么东西展开，抬头面对监控摄像头。

那是一张白纸。纸上用黑体工工整整地打着四个大字：

来抓我啊

张颜齐坐在桌边，按下暂停键。他居高临下地盯着面前一动不动的男孩儿，试图从他脸上看出哪怕一点点的情绪，可对方似乎也戴着一张纸做的假面，抬起头看向他，声音平静无波：“真的是谋杀啊。这人口罩帽子戴得这么齐全，我也认不出啊。”

张颜齐从怀中掏出本子和笔。年长的警官坐在房间另一头，没有要干涉的意思，周震南一头雾水：“怎么，你们这是要开始审我了？”

“只是了解情况。”张颜齐摇摇手指，“不想回答你也可以不配合。”

“行，你问吧。”周震南摊开手。

“你父亲和你母亲分居很久了，但是据我所知他们从来没有离婚，是吗？”

“离不掉，我爸不愿意给我妈分钱。”

“他们当时为什么会分居？”

周震南垂下眼睛。“警察大哥。你知道一个女人被老公打的时候会想什么吗？”

张颜齐愣了愣。“应该报警。”

周震南嗤笑。“她会想，只要他没有打我的小孩就好。”他收起笑容，又问，“如果她的小孩也被打了，你知道她会怎么样吗？”

张颜齐沉默。

“她会发疯。”周震南轻描淡写地说。“我妈很坚强，她没有疯，但是她躁郁了。我爸觉得她疯了，就把她踢出了家门。够明白了吗？”

张颜齐飞快在本子上写着。“还有什么要问的吗？”男孩儿抱着手臂做出防御姿态。

张颜齐把纸笔放下，直视他的眼睛。“你为什么说谎？”

细长眼睛的男孩笑了：“我没有说谎。我什么时候说谎了？”

“今天我问的那个人不叫赵磊。我问，没戴眼镜那个是谁。”

“你说了没戴眼镜吗？我没听见啊。今天……”他眼珠转了转，“赵磊旁边那个人更有来头了，你想知道我现在就可以告诉你。”

“你说说看。”

“那是焉栩嘉，我们学生会长，市委书记的儿子，纯血上流社会。”周震南语气十二分的不屑。

张颜齐明显有些吃惊地转开眼神。他很快又问：“你们认识吗？”

“开玩笑，”周震南哼了一声，“我们全校都认识他。”

“我说你，你跟他熟吗？”

“我？”周震南指着自己的鼻子，“我也配？”


	2. Chapter 2

他确实说了谎。周震南不可能不认识焉栩嘉，焉栩嘉也不可能不认识周震南。

周震南小时候是个不起眼的小孩儿。眼睛小个子也小，萝卜丁似的，班主任提起他的名字还得想一会儿才能和本人对上号。谁知上了中学他突然打通任督二脉，一跃成为南城区众多学校的扛把子，以打架不要命闻名；偏偏成绩还不算糟，毕业时竟然考进了本市第一重点高中，校方看到招生名单纷纷头皮一紧。

到了新学校权力重组，周震南依然屹立不倒，军训刚结束就因为在开学典礼上引起大型骚乱一战成名。当时他纠结几个狐朋狗友，一人揣了几个放起来比雷管还响的冲天炮，典礼进行到一半，在操场上轮流点炮，此起彼伏，巨响连天，光靠听的还以为学校被飞机轰炸了。校长在主席台上不明就里，自己想跑又不能不顾全校师生的安全，夺过话筒一会儿让大家跑，一会儿让大家原地趴下，急得像只四处逃窜的蟑螂。

周震南站在队尾一边狂笑一边远远看向主席台。操场上兵荒马乱，像有七号风球横扫过境。台上方才在致辞的新生代表伶伶地站在风眼中，双手撑着讲台，眼神扫下来，镇定自若好似个信手举起整座球场的万磁王。

他突然笑不出来。妈的，太不爽了。自己筹备已久的大片怎么像是冠了别的导演的名字。

后来他很快知道了那个高个男生的身份，也彻底见识到成人社会的阶级秩序是如何像树藤一样盘绕进他们的世界——第一个学期焉栩嘉就成了校篮球队的队长，又做了学生会的副主席。球队的前辈和他称兄道弟，高年级的几个纨绔子弟不良少年，在他面前像一群安静的鸡。

官大一级压死人，你爹的命门捏在人家的爹手里，任谁都得闷声做鸡。

焉栩嘉对各种优待是全盘接受的态度，着实不像个正派人；可他也没有借势作威作福，成天除了球队训练就是跟著名学霸赵磊玩在一处。

周震南冷眼旁观，总觉得这人恐怕很不对劲。

第一个学期临近寒假，作为一个有科比梦的豆丁，他同往常一样溜出晚自习，跑去学校的室内篮球馆。球馆周四总是不锁门，顶部有大片的斜窗，推开一条缝就能看见漏下的月光把黑色的细窗棱拉出长而森严的影子。

他从球网里抖出篮球，独自打了一会儿，不知过了多久，忽然有另一个影子跃上了最后一排观众席的靠背。

那人在极窄的靠背上跃下又跃上，摇摇欲坠，连着跳过几排座椅，俯冲到两层楼高的看台栏杆边，单手一撑，斜飞下来，落地发出咚的一声巨响，看得周震南心惊肉跳之余又有些好笑。对方就地一滚，起身站在场边，歪过头，像个坏掉的球形关节人偶。

周震南不知何时松了手，球滴溜溜滚到对方脚下。“牛逼啊。还会跑酷。”

那边没有回答。周震南从兜里摸出一包烟，抬手扔过去。

那边焉栩嘉稳稳接住，敲出一根夹在细长的手指间。他走上前来，周震南继续摸出一块钱的劣质打火机，凑到他鼻子底下。焉栩嘉笑着摇头：“我来不了这个。”抬手把烟掉了个个儿塞进周震南嘴里，抽走他的火机。

火焰呼地窜起，一个晃神，焦油味直冲进肺里。

他不停咳出小片破棉絮似的烟雾。焉栩嘉在碎烟里抬起眼，月光打斜照得他一对眼珠子玻璃球似的。周震南有点恍惚地想，如果童话里的坏皇后真的有一面全知全能的魔镜，恐怕就长着这样一双眼睛。

对方眨了眨眼：“周震南是吧。球打得不错。”

“……不输你们篮球队的吧。”

焉栩嘉笑了：“你认识我？”

“哪个能不认识你撒。”

周震南按熄了烟，捡起球继续不停带进禁区，投篮，抢板，跑出三分线，投篮，再抢板。焉栩嘉坐在场边看了一会儿，起身拍了拍裤子往外走。周震南停下来望向他：“不来一局？”

焉栩嘉逆着光转身。他停住脚步，问道：“你打过联赛吗？”

那自然是没有。周震南摇头，那边轻笑了一声：“球队的人平均比你高15到20厘米。比如我们队的赵让，你认识吗？你投篮的时候，他随便一干扰，你的视线就会被挡住，动作会变形，人都会被撞飞。”他双手比划了一个框：“不管再努力，这都是那帮傻大个儿的领域，你自己也明白的。”

窗棱的影子投在地上，像层层叠叠的铁栅栏。对面的声音末梢带着银白色的冰晶，无孔不入地漫向每个透出空气的缝隙：“我们通常把这种无能为力叫作命运。”

周震南轻声喘息着，渐渐觉得周身开始有寒意侵袭。焉栩嘉一边倒退着往外走，边冲他耸耸肩：“下学期不会给你留门了。”

张颜齐回办公室拿了点材料，匆匆跑去楼下会议室，正好看见刚才的男孩儿佝偻着坐在走廊另一头的长椅上，用手捏住一团黑乎乎的东西就着米饭往嘴里送。他停下脚步，犹豫道：“你就吃这个？”

“我忘带餐具了。”周震南抬起头含糊地说，双颊鼓起来。

张颜齐说：“三楼厨房有微波炉。”走了几步，还是回头从屁股口袋里掏出手机：“我给你叫个外卖吧。都两点多了，也不知道能叫到啥。”

周震南眼珠转了转：“啥都行，不要白不要。”

张颜齐在外卖app上随便找了家还送餐的，点了个菜，想了想又加了一个，交待道：“你去一楼等吧，跟他们说是妖娆的单就行。”

“哈？妖娆？”周震南张着嘴，饭都顾不上嚼了。

“网名不行啊？小孩儿问题还挺多。”张颜齐摇摇头，转身坐着栏杆滑下楼梯冲会议室去了。

会议室里零散坐了四五个人，搭档老徐，几个技术部门的同事，和专职负责此案的李副队长，一进门就紧紧盯着他。张颜齐缩了缩肩膀——李副队长跟他一向不太对付。他双手合十抱歉抱歉，猫着腰跑到白板前，示意老徐赶紧开始。老徐把手里几张照片一一吸在白板上。

“死者周志国，男，56岁，城西建筑承包公司的老板，4月7号下午五点十三分，几个在七流河下游收网的渔民发现了他的尸体。家庭关系比较简单，和妻子林巧常年分居，有个17岁的儿子，大部分时间由他监护。”老徐看向张颜齐：“尸检报告呢？”

张颜齐从手中的信封里抽出几张纸：“死亡时间大概在7号凌晨三点到四点之间，死因是窒息。”

老徐把几张监控录像的截图一并放上了白板。张颜齐接着说：“当天凌晨监控录像拍到了比较清晰的画面。凶手先是击打了死者的后脑，死者可能出现了暂时的行动迟缓，然后被凶手扔进了河里。他不会游泳，因此溺水死亡。可惜的是凶手遮挡的很严实，我们看不到他的脸。”他暂停了一下，“目前现场采集到的只有在桥栏上半个较为清晰的脚印，43码左右，跟监控录像一起，可以推测出凶手的身高应该在一米七八以上。”

“那肯定也不是他老婆。其他家庭关系呢？”

张颜齐摇摇头：“有一个姐姐，多年不来往了。”

李副队问：“周边地区的监控录像调了吗？凶手的路线呢？”

老徐和张颜齐互相看了一眼。“很不巧，”老徐冷静地说，“当天凌晨供电公司安排了大规模的停电，应该是为了最近的电网入地项目，除了月渡桥南边那一区，几乎周边所有的摄像头都没有电。南边的监控我们调了，没有发现凶手。”

“这是巧合？”李副队眉头皱成了麻花。

“我们也觉得不太可能是巧合，准备重点排查可能知道停电时间表的人。”张颜齐答道。

“有目标了吗？”

“死者去年承建了南城区政府办公大楼，最近何家岭开发区的项目，他是几个主要竞标人之一。”老徐把手里几张中年男子的照片一字排开，“这是个大项目，目前据说咬的最紧的是死者的公司和龙腾。龙腾的老板龙辉自己个子不高，但他有个弟弟龙庆，身高一米八二，在辽宁老家有案底，去年刚出狱过来投奔他的。”

“龙辉以前承包过电力公司的项目，有可能有一些内部的联系。”张颜齐总结道，“他和他弟弟是我们接下来的重点调查对象。”

同事们陆陆续续离开之后，张颜齐还若有所思地站在长桌尽头，低头盯着手里的几张照片。老徐摇了摇头，走过去拍他的肩：“还想呢？”

张颜齐抬头笑了一下：“师父，我还是想不通。”

老徐坐在桌边：“我们可以百分百肯定不是他儿子。”

“但是他怎么就正好出现在那个地方？口供还漏洞百出，周志国要是真的有什么项目的事情要谈，怎么会告诉他儿子他半夜三点要去月渡桥？”

“我明白你的意思。”老徐摇摇头，“小孩儿的确也有动机。但是我们讲证据，现场证据清清楚楚，不可能是他。”

“就算不是本人，那他朋友呢？我在他们学校门口看到那个高个儿男孩儿，就这样，”张颜齐一只手插进兜里，“走路的步态和监控里一模一样。凶手特地瘸着腿，但是他那个步法，真的师父，一模一样。”

老徐无言地看着他。他气都不喘：“那男孩儿还是市委书记的儿子。就说停电那条线，以书记的联系，想查点什么不是都能随便查？打着他爹的旗号，别说停电时间，连全市监控摄像头的分布图没准都能问出来。你看他最后拿出来那张纸，他找都没找。他知道摄像头在哪，他特地要摄像头拍到他的。他……”

“张颜齐。”老徐打断他，“你说步态一样就一样？你说他知道停电时间表，知道摄像头位置，有证据吗？动机呢？你上高中的时候会为了朋友杀人吗？”他恨铁不成钢，“我们干这一行直觉很重要，但是你总带着这些先入为主的想法，证据呢？董山的案子还不够你喝一壶的？你才刚刚复职，又想被处分一次？”

张颜齐一言不发地低着头。

“走吧，去找龙庆。”老徐把桌子上的东西一股脑儿全收起来，拔脚往外走。

“师父。”张颜齐在他背后叫道。眼睛黯淡无光，像条翻起了肚皮的鱼。“万一这次是准的呢？”

周震南回到学校，索然无味地上了下午的几节课，快到晚饭时间，几张半生不熟的脸鬼鬼祟祟地从后门探出来。他招了招手，那几个人鱼贯而入拥在他桌前：“大哥，这轮还能买吗？”

说的是最近打得热火朝天的篮球联赛。他一拍桌子：“能啊，还有不能买的道理？”从书包里摸出账本：“这轮对手水平跟我们差不多，我们一赔一点五，他们一赔二。”他抬头狡黠一笑：“二百起注。”

“二百？”一帮人纷纷傻眼，“以前不都五十的吗？”

“靠，半决赛最后一轮决胜局诶。你去查查记录，我们多少年没进过半决赛了？你们也不多买点以示支持？”

有人嘟哝：“是给你送钱还是支持球队啊？”

周震南一个眼刀飞过去。“你们几个凑凑钱不就行了？搞快点啊，别打扰我睡觉。”

那边叽叽咕咕的商量了一阵，凑了三百块，押了本校。周震南正记着账，余光警觉地瞄到班主任出现在门口，压低嗓子：“赶紧散开。”埋头装作学习的样子。

班主任大喝一声：“周震南！周震南来了吗？”

周震南应了一声，寻思着自己最近除了早上没来学校也没做啥坏事，跟着班主任去了办公室。晚自习前办公室格外热闹，几个其他班的老师和学生叽叽喳喳地说着话，赵磊也在他们班数学老师桌前。

赵磊一抬眼，正巧和他四目相对，吓得他匆忙移开眼神——他今天猛然被那警官问住，慌了一下，还栽赃人家来着。真是作孽啊。

班主任敲敲桌子，果然问道：“你一上午去哪了？”

他收回注意力，指天画地起誓自己问心无愧：“老师，真的不是逃学，我爸死了，我被派出所叫去配合调查。”

“你怎么说话的，怎么咒你爸？”

周震南耸耸肩。班主任的眼神慢慢变得复杂：“今天早上你妈打电话到学校来找你，没找着人，她去砸了你爸家的窗户。保安去拦她也被她弄伤了，现场闹得挺难看的，现在她人在东区吉祥里派出所。”

“派出所没联系到其他的家人，打电话过来找你，但是你没成年。你爸不能帮这一次吗？”

周震南随着话音一点一点苍白下去。“应该是不可能了。”

班主任皱着眉头：“我知道你妈妈的情况不太好……她有其他的亲戚朋友可以联系吗？”

所有人的视线都朝这边投射过来。周震南变成了吊在屋檐下的晴天娃娃，还撑着一张僵硬的笑脸：“……我不知道。”

“那……”

他往后倒退了几步：“……老师，我得去看看。”说完便夺门而出，一路顺着走廊跑了下去。

龙腾最新开发的一片楼盘位于本市西北角的开发区。“独栋别墅，尖端奢华，依山傍水，极致享受。”张颜齐边翻手机地图边念广告语，“怪唬人的。”

结果车子刚开到小区门口，就见一群人把大门堵了个水泄不通，拉着红条幅——“黑心开发商龙腾公司还业主一个公道”，正中围着一个中年男子，正拿着喇叭激情演讲。

旁边有几个民警在维持秩序，张颜齐摇下车窗：“东区分局的，车开得进去不？”

“还开车，你人能挤进去就不错了。”民警一脸苦意，“闹了快一周了都。”抬手一指：“车趴那边吧，我跟他们交待一声别给你们贴条。”

他们把车停好，步行进了小区。龙庆的住处在小区黄金地段，第一期，确实有山有水，风景很不错。张颜齐咋舌：“老家来的远房亲戚，还有前科，住这么好的房子，生怕别人不知道有猫腻。”

老徐瞪他一眼：“刚跟你说什么？不要先入为主，你又听到狗肚子里去了？”

张颜齐摊手：“师父，我们搞这个工作还是要大胆假设，小心求证是不是？不然这调查工作也太难开展了撒。”

“……你这个嘴，我看诸葛亮再世都说不过你。”

走到独栋门口，老徐穿过小小的前院进去敲门，张颜齐按照惯例在院门边放风。出来开门的是个女人，老徐亮了警徽：“东区分局的，龙庆在吗？找他了解一下情况。”

张颜齐远远看到那女人脸色微微一变，朝里面看了一眼，很快否认：“人不在，工作去了。”

“工作？你的意思是让我们直接去龙腾总部大楼找他？”

那女人撇了撇嘴：“你们怎么找他是你们的事，我管不着。”

“这位小姐，你也要配合我们警方的工作嘛。你看，我们直接去他上班的地方，是不是影响不太好？不然你帮我们打个电话？”

那女人磨磨叽叽说要去找手机。张颜齐站在门口朝里张望着，突然看见一个人影从侧面的窗户翻出来。人影看起来颇高大，他大喊一声：“别动！警察！”那人却充耳不闻，横跳过树丛扎成的篱笆，脚下生风朝出口的方向一路狂奔而去。

张颜齐立马拔腿追过去。那人对地形非常熟悉，连着抄近路跳过了几个庭院，追得张颜齐不得不横穿几丛篱笆，满身叶子，颇为狼狈；跑到门口却遭遇滑铁卢——大门被堵住了。那人一个急转弯，朝右手边房子之间的小路上跑去。小路应该是通向小区东面的出口，但颇为狭窄，绕过几个弯后视线也受阻，张颜齐憋着一口气闷头狂追，却忽地听到急刹车的声音，随之而来一声巨响。

小区边的围栏上打开了一个小门。门外的马路上停了一辆车，车头已经变形，司机下了车，手足无措，眼睛都不知道该放哪里好。

张颜齐冲过去拨开人群，果然是龙庆躺在一片血泊中。旁边有人拿着手机拍视频，司机还在手忙脚乱地解释不是他的错是这个人突然冲出来，各种声音嗡嗡地绕在张颜齐耳边，像一群挥之不去的苍蝇。

他脑子里像有岩浆在烧，上气不接下气地大吼一声：“还他妈说，你还，还他妈拍！赶紧叫救护车啊！”

张颜齐无聊时想过，为什么电视剧里的医院总是白瓷砖，白墙面——也许是看起来更亮和干净。分局的地面也是白瓷砖，董山从谈话室里放出来，搬起电脑朝他砸过来的时候，眼睛里的和喷在地上的血，都红得更加刺眼。

东区医院是一家老军区医院改造，地板灰砖铺成，墙面下半则是军绿色。老徐在灰砖地板上踱步，女人坐在长椅另一端捂着脸哭，张颜齐则盯着前方，不知道究竟是白色更让他痛苦，还是这种蒙尘的，绝望的绿色。

龙庆推进手术室之后，他问那个女人，他七号凌晨一点半到三点半之间在哪里，你知道吗？

女人眼睛瞪得巨大，难以置信地反问，这种时候了你们还能问出这种问题？他能在哪里？他躺在我旁边睡觉！她指着张颜齐的鼻子，如果不是你他不会被撞成这样。你跟撞人的有什么区别？手上的血你洗得干净吗？

他抬起双手看了看。还能闻到血腥味？我早已经麻木了。他想。

手术结束后医生告诉他们，龙庆没有生命危险，只是全身多处骨折，头部也受了伤，不知道会不会出现记忆障碍。“那他醒过来的时候通知我们一下。”张颜齐写下手机号递给医生。

医生叹了口气：“知道你们警察的工作重要，也不能要人家的命不是。”

张颜齐想起那个撞人之后被带走的司机，和他朝围观人群解释的慌乱样子。老徐拍拍他的肩：“如果他不跑，我们也不用追，您说是不是？”

这边一时半会儿醒不过来，老徐准备回家吃饭，张颜齐无处可去，准备回局里找几个朋友对付一下。两个人一道下楼，经过一楼缴费大厅，下饺子似的人群中有一件实验中学的白色校服从他们眼前飘过。张颜齐眼睛滴溜溜地随着那个背影转过去。老徐推了他一把：“先回吧，不差这么几个小时，我们明天一早再来。”

张颜齐从善如流，穿过重重人海走到门口。老徐自顾自走向停车场的方向，他双目无神地站了一会儿，一拍脑袋：“师父，我好像有东西落在医生那儿了，呃，我的笔记本。你先走，我回去找找。”

老徐意味深长地看了他一眼，挥挥手放他走了。

张颜齐从兜里摸出一顶大号渔夫帽戴上，转回大厅，挑了个不起眼的地方站着，又掏出笔记本，装作研究病历的样子。白色校服的高个少年在不远处排队，冷调的灯光自上而下，照得他透明晶亮，好似商场橱窗里漂亮的水晶陈设。漂亮归漂亮，眼眶里只有中间一个黑点儿，鬼娃娃似的。

医院这地方似乎格外能加重人的焦虑情绪。吵闹声不绝于耳，大家在窗口挤来挤去，好像插了这个队就能挽回自己的人生一样。不停有人从焉栩嘉身前穿过，亦或试图加塞，他拿着单据站在人群中，任由他们左推右搡，始终有些不在此地的怪异感。

市委书记的儿子怎么还要自己排队？难道我们这个社会还是公平的？张颜齐有点莫名地想。

男孩儿交完费出了西门，往后山走去。医院依山而建，黄昏将至，太阳正隐没入远处的丘陵中。张颜齐远远跟在他身后，看他不紧不慢的影子像只巡游的蟒蛇掠过路边的花坛。男孩儿仰头转了转脖子，猛地朝这边看过来。

张颜齐赶忙压低帽檐。再抬起头时，焉栩嘉还原地倚在门柱上，笑着朝他挥挥手，转身进了大楼。

他心里暗骂一声，一把薅下帽子直接跟了上去，进了前厅却已经不见人影。他只好搬出警察身份，和一楼值班室的护士驴唇不对马嘴地打听了半天，才问出本院唯一一个姓焉的病人在五楼小儿心胸科住院。

进了电梯，门正要合拢，被人用手包在中间轻轻一挡，又应声而开。一个四十多岁的女人走进来。“几楼？”他问。女人探头看了按钮一眼，冲他微微一笑，没有接话。

电梯沉默上升，女人神色有些许焦急，可头发衣服一丝不乱，手包的对C logo还向着外侧。她在张颜齐前面抢出了电梯，右转直直走向走廊尽头——也是他的目的地。高跟鞋咔哒、咔哒地敲在砖地上，张颜齐右边额头上的血管一跳一跳地疼。今天真是邪门了，他边走边想。

高个少年从尽头的病房里出来，侧身关上门，低声和女人说了几句什么。

她长舒了一口气似的拉起了男孩儿的手。“嘉嘉，真的麻烦你了，好好地上着课，就让你从学校赶过来……”她的声音温和舒缓，是不论谁听了都会觉得悦耳的音色。

男孩儿的眼神空洞地落在走廊的地面上。“真的不用这么客气，”他说，“妈。”

“不是客气……”女人的声音柔和地环绕着，“你为我们做这些，我们都应该感谢的。”

张颜齐按着额角，一头雾水地站在走廊这头，不明白为什么灯光一转，水晶摆件的内芯突然布满了细密的裂痕。


	3. Chapter 3

周震南到了派出所才知道事情远比老师形容的严重。林巧去周志国家的时候揣上了一把小臂长的厨师刀，一刀把保安划进了医院，自己也被送去了东区分局。“我都吓傻啦！”报警的邻居手舞足蹈地说，“看着怪柔弱一个女的，哗一下那么长一把刀出来，那个血喷了一地啊我的妈呀。完了还在那拿刀乱砍，不让别人接近她，跟演武打片似的。”

他又赶去分局。警察给林巧上了手铐，人一动不动地缩在拘留室的角落里，像一片没有生气的水渍。周震南喊了一声妈，她才缓慢抬头：“南南……”

周震南抓住铁栏杆：“妈，这又是做啥子？”

林巧强打精神：“今天早上回去你不在，我打电话去学校他们也说你没去，我以为周志国真的把你带走了，我……”

她的状态周震南非常熟悉。他沉下声：“你是不是又藏药了？”

林巧不说话，把头埋进了膝盖里。

他跑去找值班的警察，对方扫了一眼他身上的校服：“你是她什么人？”

“她儿子。你们不能这么一直把人关着吧？”

“身份证。”

他指着自己的鼻子：“我的身份证？为什么要我的身份证？”

“废话，我们要核实身份。还在实验中学上学呢，成年了吗？”

周震南摸了摸兜，才发现身份证和钱包一起留在学校的书包里了。“没成年，身份证没带。你们不是有系统吗？名字输进去把照片调出来一看不就知道了？”

警察边点鼠标边嘟哝：“挺会使唤人哈。……还真没成年。”敲了敲桌面：“她这个行为性质比较严重，毁坏财物，加故意伤害，我们巡警到现场的时候她还威胁警察，够刑拘的。而且这个朝其他人挥舞刀具的行为非常危险，你起码得找个成年人来保她吧。你爸爸呢？”

“……死了，前几天刚死，尸体还停在你们局里呢。”周震南面无表情地回答。

对方愣住了。两人大眼瞪小眼之际，门口探出一颗头：“诶，我们准备去百香园打包几个菜，你要吃点啥子……周震南？”

周震南回过头，继续同张颜齐大眼瞪小眼：“……你问我？”

男孩儿又坐回了走廊的长椅上。张颜齐拎了碗面凑到他眼前：“喏。”

周震南抬眼瞪着他：“什么时候能把我妈接走？”

张颜齐低头看着对方。男孩儿的皮肤在荧白灯光下几乎无色透明，像一张米纸包裹着粉色的肌理和蜿蜒青紫的血管。他早晨没有注意到，周震南的眼角有几道浅浅的，指甲抓挠的伤疤，校服袖子下面露出的手臂上还有尚未褪去的小块瘢痕，像是被人用手指掐出来的。

他闭上眼睛。再张开的时候几不可闻地叹了口气，把面塞进人手里：“先吃点东西吧。我今天是不是投喂你两顿了？”

周震南接过来捧在膝上：“我妈吃东西了吗？”

张颜齐在他旁边坐下，半天没有出声。周震南还是不死心：“张警官，你们肯定查了她的吧？她脑子不好，躁郁症，躁郁症你知道吗？狂躁起来是有点过激……我们又不会跑，把她接回家，我看着她，让她好好吃药，你们警方要调查什么，我们都配合，该赔钱就赔钱，这样不行吗？”

“她有做过正式的精神鉴定吗？”张颜齐吸溜了一口面，慢条斯理地嚼了一会儿，“医院的诊断书有吗？”

“我得找找病历……我现在就回去找。”周震南放下手里的饭盒就要起身。张颜齐忙含糊地说：“你等等。”

对方又坐回椅子上。他吞下一大口食物，噎着了似的艰难开口：“你爸上周是不是和她见过一面？”

周震南有点迷茫地摇摇头：“我不知道。”

他盯了张颜齐一会儿，脸色越来越难看，缓缓站起来：“你在暗示她跟那个案子有关？”

张颜齐斜向上看去：“杀人嘛无非就那么几个理由。仇杀，情杀，老公杀老婆，老婆杀老公，你爸妈关系这么差，她本来就是第一嫌疑人。”

他尽量装得轻描淡写：“我知道监控录像里不是她，但是不排除她买凶杀人对不对？我甚至可以拘她更长的时间。拘在这里还算好的，我可以把她送去渠南的拘留所，那儿的条件可没我们局里这么好了。大通铺，硬板床，枕头都是霉的。十几个人一个房间，只有一个桶尿尿，每天都喝稀米汤。”

吊顶的灯光悬在周震南脑袋后面，像一把闪闪发亮的虎头铡。张颜齐错开一点眼神，去看少年微微发红的眼角，好像正拿着钝了的钉子和小锤，朝刺猬柔软的肚皮一下下敲过去。

“除非……你知道什么其它的信息，可以完全排除她的嫌疑。”他转开头。

周震南胸口轻微地起伏着，声音压得很低：“我妈今天早上都不知道周志国死了。所以她才去找他，砸他家的窗户。”

张颜齐抬起眼。“你不是说她脑子不好吗？”一根手指在太阳穴上转了个圈，“不作数吧。”

“你们做警察的可以这么无耻的吗？”

张颜齐捧着面碗站起来：“想到什么再来找我，到时候没准我就能帮你想办法了。”

他做好了心理准备，要转身留下一个无耻的背影，却看见另一个身影顺着走廊一路奔来。年纪不轻了，休闲西装，亮闪闪的爱马仕H在肚脐眼处刺眼地亮着。风风火火的中年男子隔着几米开外就亮开嗓门：“哎哟张警官！久仰大名啊，幸会幸会。”

张颜齐莫名其妙：“……我们认识？”

“认识啊，怎么不认识！东区分局的每位警官都是我的好朋友。”男子走上前一把拍在他的背上：“张警官不是前段时间停职了嘛！怪不得没见过我。”

张颜齐给他拍的快要咯出血来，面汤都洒在鞋子上了，此人却浑然不觉似的转向周震南：“我是你和你妈妈的律师。从今天起，他们再要询问你任何事情都不要回答，直接给我打电话。”

这下换周震南懵了：“……我们也不认识吧？”

“认识认识，这不马上就认识了嘛。”他又转回张颜齐这边：“张警官你看，这个故意伤害的案子可轻可重，是不是？我们跟被害人好好商量一个赔偿数额，他们撤诉，你们也轻松。对吧？这个行为确凿，你们也不用费那个事询问，申请批捕都可以省了，我们去找被害人谈，没谈拢再说。人我跟你们李副队打过招呼，已经放了。”

张颜齐被他一通操作惊得愣在原地。律师一把薅过周震南：“来，周同学，我们回家路上好好商量。”

周震南被他在背后不轻不重地一推，好似整个人都失去平衡似的踉跄了一步，亦步亦趋地跟着下了楼梯；再抬起头时，张颜齐正静静站在楼梯扶手的缝隙中居高临下地看下来，像只放弃了捕猎的猫头鹰。他狠狠剜了对方一眼，转身一路小跑出了分局的门。律师健步如飞往停车场走，周震南喊住他：“你真把我妈弄出来了？”

律师瞪大眼睛：“可不弄出来了。”转头四处张望：”我把车停哪了？“

两人在停车场里没头苍蝇似的转了大半天，最后按了警报才找着他的卡宴。周震南手放在门把上，还满头问号，律师笑了：“周同学，你看，我这腰缠没有万贯也有八千了吧。拐卖你对我也没好处，论斤卖我也赚不到几个钱。”

他这才上了副驾驶，机械地扣好安全带，还是忍不住问：”你到底是谁啊？“律师做了个嘘的手势，一边单手倒车，另一只手熟练地按了几个按钮。电话拨通，车载音响里传出一个极有穿透力的声音：“喂，姜叔。”

“磊磊啊，任务我给你完成了。小周同学在我车上呢，你想跟他聊聊吗？”

那边顿了顿：“没什么可聊的。你帮他解决问题就行了。谢谢姜叔。”滴一声挂了。

两个人迷惑地对视了一眼。周震南问：“那……是赵磊？”

“对啊。磊磊真是个热心的孩子，同学遇到难处都找到我头上来了。”车子开上路，姓姜的律师自言自语道：“那行，那我帮人帮到通天河，送佛也得送到女儿国。你家住哪儿啊？”

“我妈呢？”周震南攥紧安全带。

“你放一万个心，我找人把她送回去了。只要她还知道家在哪儿，就没问题。”

“……在老城区。你送我到临春牌坊那边就行。”

“好。别太担心，你妈这个事儿好解决，只要有钱都好说。医药费付了，再给他几万块的和解一下，检察院那边拦一拦，案子就撤了。案子一撤，他以后也没法纠缠你。”律师刹车在红灯前，笑眯眯转过来：“咨询费五万。”

“……哈？”

“我的咨询费，五万。”姜律师眼睛里也不知道是倒映着红绿灯的光，还是饿狼赚钱的荧光：“友情价哦。”

到嘴的刺猬飞了，张颜齐这顿晚饭加夜宵吃得食不知味，打了个电话约高中同学出门饭醉。同学在市委秘书处工作，这几年抓得严，晚上别说出去嗨了，恨不得在家做和尚。和尚做了实在太久，接到他的电话如同赶着还俗，飞也似地前来赴约。两人去了学校附近的代记烧烤，点了两盘烤羊排，十串鸡爪，两串羊腰子和巨大一扎啤酒，边吃边忆苦思甜，喝到微醺，张颜齐才红着脸慢悠悠地问：“你女儿今年要上幼儿园了？“

同学崩溃不已：“是啊，我艹，幼儿园还要择校，我都要吐了。”

张颜齐夹了根烤韭菜，嗤道：“你们市委的，择个幼儿园不是小菜一碟。”

“市委有个屁用，我又不是在管教育的部门。”

“就这一次还是以后都得这么费劲？上了初中高中就好了吧。”

“……你真是，单身狗不知道养小孩的恐怖，越往后越难呐。我们管教育的副区长去年把小孩弄进省实验都费了老大力气了。”

张颜齐瞥他一眼：“我听说焉书记的儿子就在省实验啊。”

同学喝得眼眶通红：“你拿焉书记和我比，我也配？”掰着手指头跟他数：“第一人家是市委书记是不是。第二，人家小孩成绩好，整个机关连省委那边都有名的。”

“你们单位连这个都比啊？”

“每天一栋楼里就那么些面孔，低头不见抬头见的，还能比啥。幼儿园还没开始，小学就开始比了，谁家小孩小升初了，哪个学校考了第几名，我老婆如数家珍。”同学四下里看看，压低声音说：“不过你要真见了焉书记，可别跟他提这个，禁忌。”

“为啥？”张颜齐竖起耳朵。

同学凑到他面前，像泄露国家机密似的：“成绩好的小孩儿是收养的，根本不是亲的。亲生小孩儿身体不好，三天两头住院，都留过一级了。”

张颜齐像被人兜头打了一闷棍。他坐直了身子，嘴都合不拢了：“不是亲生的？”

“是啊。”同学放了大瓜，满意地喝了口酒：“市委的人都知道。几年前有个事情，闹得挺大的，那会儿就都知道了。”

“什么事啊？”

“你去你们警察系统问问呗。资历老的估计也有知道的。”同学作出讳莫如深状。

张颜齐一巴掌拍在他背上：“我靠你别吊我胃口啊。快说，到底咋了，咋还跟警察系统扯上关系了。”

同学卖足了关子，才继续说：“那会儿焉书记才刚调回来，他小儿子走丢了，南城那边倾巢出动上街找人来着。”

“走丢了？当时多大啊？”

“不知道，好像刚上小学吧。好几年前，我们还没毕业呢。听说是跟大儿子一起出门去上补习班，人就不见了，放了学他大儿子报的警。整个南城分局把地皮一寸一寸翻过来了，一点办法没有。”

“然后呢？”

“然后你猜怎么着？人最后还是他大儿子找到的。”

张颜齐愣了愣。同学一拍筷子下了判词：“我们老同事都说，这小孩儿真不简单。这样一来他养父母算是欠他的，被他拴得死死的了。”

“……你的意思是他是故意的？”

“那也不能这么说是吧。但是听说找着人的时候书记夫人抱着小孩儿痛哭，大孩儿就站在旁边看着，特别冷静，一点不慌。当时也就十一二岁吧？这也不正常啊。”

“十一二岁的小孩儿自导自演这么一出戏更不正常吧？”张颜齐肃穆地夹起最后一块羊排。

“谁知道呢。”同学耸耸肩，“可能真是天降魔星，上辈子欠的债。”

不小心问出这么一个内幕，张颜齐第二天早晨脑子还是懵的，兼有一些宿醉的头痛，十点多钟才爬到单位，在自己的工位上躺尸。没躺一会儿，有人在办公室另一头无奈地举着听筒喊他：“脏颜齐！老徐找你。”

他心里一凛，摸出静音得很彻底的手机，六个未接电话。赶紧小跑过去接起听筒：“师父，我错了我跪下认错，我睡过头了在局里呢现在就去医院……”

“还来啥子嘛，龙庆醒了，该问的都问过了。他说他那天晚上睡得很死没出门。”

张颜齐无语：“那他跑啥？”

“也问了，嘴还挺严，不肯说，要找律师。”

他现在听到律师两个字头都是大的，自告奋勇要留在局里去翻那天的监控录像。扫录像实在不是人干的活儿，时常是协警帮忙，但他跑去一问，连这点脏活儿都没得干——那天龙腾小区一片也停电了。他打电话告诉老徐这事儿，老徐咬着牙骂了一声：“妈的，这个不在场证明跟不存在有什么区别？”

“师父，还是有办法的。你看我们如果找出他当天晚上出现在其他地方，那不就证明了他不可能出现在月渡桥？”

“……那天全市有多少片区没有监控，你数都数不过来。退一万步说，他万一当时真在家里睡觉，不是洗都洗不清了？”

两个人在电话两头默默无语了一会儿。张颜齐说：“师父，我觉得咱们还是得从周志国当时为什么会出现在那里入手。我看看他跟什么人联系过……再去筛一遍他的通话记录吧。”

“那万一凶手是当面约的呢？”

“师父你这话说的，打击我积极性啊。那您有更好的主意您给我来一个？”

结果还是只能去技侦科。他要了周志国本人和秘书的记录，技侦科的同事边查边问：“专挑停电的时候动的手？”

“是啊。现场有监控，但是包的很严，啥也看不见。可能的行进路线上都没有监控。”

“这是个天才啊。”同事咋咋呼呼，“太知道我们的弱点了，我们当代警察没有监控那简直寸步难行。”

“你可闭嘴吧你。”他去打印机上拿了打出来的几张纸，匆匆扫了几眼。同事说：“腾讯的协查函我们已经发了，微信记录应该也很快就能调到。”

张颜齐迟疑了一下，支支吾吾地问：“诶……他儿子的记录能调吗？叫周震南。”

“怀疑他儿子？有批文吗？”

“也不是，就交叉确认一下。他儿子出现在犯罪现场了，算是重要证人吧。我去找李副队他肯定批的。”他趴在格子间的隔板上。

对方犹豫了一下：“未成年人啊。”

张颜齐一抚掌：“得，我现在找人盖章去。”

“算了算了，给你调。回头把手续给我补上啊。不过你知道的，现在这些小孩儿打电话都用微信打，通话记录查不到什么的。”同事搜了一会儿，把屏幕转向他：“你看，一页都能拉到一年前了。”

张颜齐凑过去仔细扫了一眼。“这是谁啊？”他指向去年这个时间里频繁出现的一个号码。对方噼里啪啦敲了几下键盘：“嘿你眼睛挺尖。这是个黑号，没有全国联网的时候拿假身份证办的。你看，”同事指着屏幕，“查不出人来。”

“一年前……”张颜齐使劲想了想，边嘟哝道：“我怎么跟失忆了似的，一年前有啥事发生吗。你把号码抄给我，我去档案室看看。”

同事撕下一张便利贴，边写边问：“这小孩儿是不是省实验的？”

张颜齐抬起头：“你咋知道？”

“去年四月咱们这儿就发生过一件大事儿，你们小年轻肯定不记得。”

“什么事？”他眼睛都亮了。

“省实验校长下台那个事儿啊。泄露联考考题。你去翻翻那会儿的报纸啊本地新闻什么的，铺天盖地全是的。那可是咱们省最好的高中，简直是大丑闻。”同事见他微微张着嘴呆滞地站着，奇道：“你不是查月渡桥那个案子吗？跟这有关系吗？”

“……您太厉害了，您就是行走的活字典，人民的大救星。”张颜齐抓住同事的手激动地摇了摇，在对方莫名的注目礼之下飞速蹿出了办公室。

太阳红澄澄圆乎乎，吊在远处的建筑楼顶，像个大肉丸子。高楼被勾出模糊的轮廓，暖和的光笼住焉栩嘉，只要微微转过头，鼻梁上一点点驼峰的剪影就会消失不见。他问：“赚到那些钱，你准备拿去干什么？”

“存起来吧。”周震南攀上天台的边缘，如果一脚踏空，就粉身碎骨。“我得攒钱，等我攒够了钱，就带我妈回重庆。”

焉栩嘉沉默地抬起手，用力在他的小臂上攥了一下。那里正好有一片前几天刚被林巧掐出的淤青，周震南“嘶”了一声跳回地面，刚要发怒，对方又用那对玻璃珠子似的眼睛盯着他。

他瞬间泄了气：“……你不懂。都会好起来的。”

焉栩嘉笑了：“你还记得第一次见面的时候我说了什么吗？”

夕阳下沉，夜幕攀援上升，身边的人突然又变成了凉冰冰蓝盈盈的颜色。周震南顶讨厌他这种看透一切的样子。他翻了焉栩嘉一眼：“那你倒是说说，你干嘛要搀合进来？”

“……我不知道。”焉栩嘉笑得迷茫。

周震南循循善诱：“假如这次赚的钱给你……就假如你有一百万吧，你要拿来干嘛？”

对方想了想：“会给你吧。你比较需要。”

真是角度清奇的炫富。他叹了口气：“再换种问法。你最想要的是什么？假如现在就给你一个圣杯，可以实现任何愿望，你想要什么？”

“我弟的病快点好起来。”

“真的假的啊。”周震南脸都皱成一团，“这种的不算，要真的跟你自己有关的。”

焉栩嘉闻言转开头，看向斜上方的天空。黄昏最后一丝光线朝他涌来，皮肤上浅浅一层亮光浮动，像新生儿的胎膜。

“什么愿望都可以吗？”

周震南点头。

他微微一笑：“那我希望我从来没有出生在这个世界上过。”

下课铃猛地响了。周震南从课桌上弹起来，口水在校服袖子上洇成一小潭。他抹了抹嘴角，戳戳前桌：“老赵今天怎么没拿板擦砸我？”

“可能是砸坏太多板擦被财务科投诉了。南哥你连睡三节课啊，今天特缺觉？”

“家里出了点事儿。”他又趴回桌上。

不知道自己为什么会做这样一个梦——他从没跟焉栩嘉在天台见过面。不过焉栩嘉还真是会许下这种愿望的人，到底梦境几分真几分假，周震南也想不明白了。

他又戳戳前桌：“诶你说，有没有什么来钱特别快的工作？一周赚十万的那种？”

前桌扭过头：“抢银行，卖身，贩毒……”边说边搓手，“南哥要来真的了？”

周震南一掌拍在他后脑勺上：“……多余问你这二货。”

他确实需要钱。医药费，律师费，给伤者的民事赔偿，昨晚他连夜给周志国的律师打电话，被告知账户都已经冻结了，不管是公司固定资产还是现金账户，在刑事案件没有结案之前，周震南一分钱也动不了。他可以临时先四处借一点，等周志国的账户解冻很快就能还上，除非——

“除非你们被发现了。”周志国的声音突然响起。

他皱着眉头赶苍蝇似的在耳边扫了扫。

门口有人喊：“南哥，等会儿看比赛去啊！”

周震南头也不抬：“不去！”前桌一听，又贼兮兮转过头来：“诶南哥。今天是比赛日啊？开赌盘不赚钱吗？”

“我又不是专业博彩公司。”周震南叹了口气，“都是靠猜的，赌来赌去基本也就是平的吧。”

“这次咋样？”

“这次比赛重要啊，大部分人都押的我们自己吧。赢了球我还得赔出去一笔钱呢。”

前桌挠挠头：“我还以为你是省实验何鸿燊。”

“我是实省实验小额财产重新分配办公室主任。”周震南趴在桌上闷闷地说。

张颜齐踩着倾斜的树影进了校门。他在二中念书的时候省实验还只跟二中隔两个片区，后来学校规模越来越大，市中心校园实在太小，前年迁到了现在这个城乡结合部的校址，地面的水泥砖还是簇新的，门前是空旷的花坛和树林，往里走了一阵，才看到有几个学生匆匆跑过。张颜齐叫住他们：“诶同学，你们教学楼在哪一片啊？”

男生朝背后的红砖楼一指：“喏。”

“这是往哪跑呢？”

“去看比赛……大叔你谁啊？”

我都到了被人叫大叔的年纪了吗？张颜齐心中暗暗滴血，从怀里摸出警徽：“警察，配合一下。高二的在哪栋楼？”

几个小朋友马上换上肃然起敬的表情：“在东边靠后那两栋。”“不过这会儿估计都跑空了，今天我们有篮球赛，球队里好几个高二的学长。警察叔叔你找谁啊？“

“找周震南。你们认识他吗？”

他们互看一眼：“听说过，听说过。”“他肯定去看球赛了吧？都最后一节了。”

张颜齐跟上他们，边走边问：“都认识周震南？”

“内个……他挺有名的。”

“听说你们学生会长也是篮球队的？”

“是啊！警察大哥你咋这都知道？”

张颜齐挠头：“额……他也挺有名的。”

“我靠，我们会长真的牛逼。”几个人说着说着激动起来，好像在聊自家亲哥：“没见过有人能边打联赛成绩还不落下的。每天训练四五个小时，他估计不用睡觉。”“我们班头说，这次联赛打得好就有高考加分，以他的成绩绝壁直接进清华。”“他们就知道清华，我咋听说他要去香港呢。”“我还听说他要去美国呢！”

张颜齐给他们吵得脑仁子疼，还好抬头一看，篮球馆已经在眼前了。

篮球馆也是红砖外墙，半边倾斜的玻璃房顶，里面传来阵阵喧哗，叫好声，嘘声和懊恼声交错，几个小孩儿听见了更加急不可耐，跟他挥挥手，一溜烟儿似的跑了进去。还是会在乎会做梦的年纪，张颜齐想。成年人的世界里没有梦，没有输赢，挣扎和等待都无穷无尽。

他上了二层观众席。分数咬得很紧，对手是邻省来的客队，刚被抢了篮板，本方正在组织一波反击，呐喊声能直直冲破头顶的玻璃天窗。通道尽头倚着一个人影，背影有几分眼熟。张颜齐走到近前，探了探头，正看见下面穿着88号球衣的焉栩嘉抬手把球传给了左翼另一个高个少年。他昨天头发还耷拉过眼睛，今天已经剪得极短，比发带长不出多少了。

身边的人面无表情地靠在墙壁上，抱在胸口的手却把衬衫侧腰捏出一大团皱褶来。他转头问道：“赵磊同学？”

戴着银边眼镜的男生微微皱起眉头。张颜齐照惯例掏警徽：“认识周震南？”

“不认识。”对方机械地回答。

“真的吗？姜兵律师和你爸爸好像很熟啊。”

赵磊瞥他：“我那天在办公室听见他家出事情了，请姜叔去问一下。”

“真是乐于助人。”张颜齐抚掌。对方冷冷一笑，张颜齐又问：“那你认识焉栩嘉吗？”

赵磊眼睛低垂着转了转，像只警觉的小动物：“问这个干嘛？”

“看他球打得好嘛。”说话间焉栩嘉又进了一个球，迅速回撤回本方半场。

赵磊微微一笑：“我没有必要回答你吧？”

“怎么我问认不认识周震南你就直说了，问焉栩嘉就不回答呢？”

对方嗤道：“你心里早就有答案了吧。”

张颜齐不置可否。底下打出几波进攻，双方也互叫暂停，不管什么节奏先打乱就对了，省实验始终落后对手几分。张颜齐问赵磊：“这次比赛对他重要吗？”

“谁？”

“明知故问。”

赵磊盯了他一会儿，还是回答了：“对他所有队友都很重要，所以对他也很重要。”

这算个什么理由？张颜齐刚要再问，背后突然有踢踢踏踏的脚步声伴着吵闹声，回头看去，几个男生正架着一个人走进观众通道，可不就是他此行的目标，真所谓得来全不费工夫。周震南一脸无奈地几乎双脚悬空了，身边的人还在劝：“南哥，怎么能不看呢，半决赛最后一局最后几分钟了……”

周震南一转眼，正好和栏杆边的张颜齐四目相对。男孩儿马上换上防备的眼神，甩开身旁几个架着他的人，绕开他径直上楼梯进了背后的观众席。张颜齐转头，又被狠狠瞪一眼。

除了这一眼他再没得到更多的注意力——场上战况确实十分胶着。观众席上的喊声盖不住木地板和球鞋底的摩擦声，刚才架着周震南的另一个少年像个现场解说员：“诶诶反击了反击了！”本方丢了球权，他又说：“赵让回防右路，焉栩嘉回左翼，对对，盯住对方那个5号……”

周震南一巴掌拍他脑后：“别逼逼了行吗？”

他委屈地闭上了嘴。没一会儿还是憋不住：“诶南哥，最后一波进攻了。还差两分，这球没进就真的歇菜了……”

篮球又传到了88号球衣手里。全场的目光都聚焦在他身上，焦急，信任和期待像长而锈的铁钎，一根一根从男孩的胸膛中穿过。

倒计时咔哒、咔哒，进入十位数字。焉栩嘉木然地抬头看了一眼比分，转身带球突出了三分线。晶体管再次跳动的瞬间他突然向这边看过来——

大片天光漫过他圆月似的脸，他轻轻跃起，却如同正从高楼上纵身一般决绝。整个地球的重力都不存在了，只有一片单薄的影子漂浮在光里。

全场安静了下来。恍惚间脚下似乎有碧色海水涌起，张颜齐回头看去，身后的男孩岿然不动，像铁灰的塑像，极缓慢地坠往水底，周身浮起细碎的泡沫。水底的光线顺着脚边向上攀援，却始终无法触及他的眼睛。

焉栩嘉落回地面。

球擦网而过。尖锐哨声响起。人群寂静三秒，才爆发小片沮丧的骂声和稀稀落落的掌声。漫长的低压中几个队友抱着头一动不动，只有离焉栩嘉最近的高个少年安抚地揽住他的肩。

他低下头，慢慢走向场外，没有再看向任何一个方向。


	4. Chapter 4

“跟我说说一年前的事吧？你们前校长的事。听说他办公室失窃，你被警方传唤了？”

球员更衣室里的排气系统低声响着。地上铺着细密的白瓷砖，门边角落里扔了几双球鞋和没来得及塞进鞋里的臭袜子，灰蓝色柜门上詹姆斯、库里和海绵宝宝的海报并驾齐驱。

张颜齐第一次这么近距离地观察焉栩嘉。少年薄薄一层头发被汗水浸透又胡乱薅过，乱七八糟地立在头顶，肩上搭着一条明黄色毛巾，保持着基本的礼貌也无意掩饰不耐烦：“是的。这些记录你们都能查到吧，警官。”

“我想听听你本人怎么说。”

“您是要再传唤我一次，因为一年前的案子？”焉栩嘉半靠在更衣室的立柜上抬眼看着他，一双眼睛黑是黑白是白，怪凶的。“案子重开了？”

“倒也没有。”

焉栩嘉嗤笑一声，转过身去。“那我没什么好说的。您不出去我就直接换衣服了。”

少年的身体像细白的芦苇，背对着他微微弓起来，又重新舒展开，仿佛有风从中空的内芯流通。对方用毛巾随手抹了一下身体，从柜子里拿出校服衬衣套上，转身笑着看向张颜齐：“您喜欢就这么盯着人看吗？还是喜欢看男生换衣服？”

张颜齐耸耸肩：“当时除了葛校长本人，你和教导主任都有他办公室的钥匙？”

焉栩嘉歪头：“换裤子您还看吗？”

周震南蹲在校长办公室门前撬了二十分钟的锁。走廊上一片漆黑，他拿了一小捆铁丝撇下一段，捻粗了些，仔细往防盗门钥匙孔里捅。铁丝划过锁芯各个凸起直探到底，一拉一勾，什么也没勾到。他连试三次，骂了一声，站起来拍拍裤子。

他叼着铁丝在门口踱了几圈。海口已经夸下，实在兑现不了也没办法，丢人就丢人吧。蹲回门口，准备试最后一次。

门锁突然从里面响了一声。他吓得差点蹦起来，一个疾步躲到门轴旁边的墙后，屏住呼吸，却听见里面有人带着笑意说：“撬半天了都。直接进来吧？”

声音有点耳熟。周震南迟疑了一下，转开把手——门缝里突然透出一丝阴风。他小心翼翼往里看去，半年前和他打过一次照面的人正坐在办公桌上晃着双腿：“听说你跟高三的打赌，能进老葛的办公室偷题。我帮你赢了，你怎么谢我？”

“……你怎么啥都知道？你是不是暗恋我啊？”

背后一扇窗子大开着，把窗帘吹得微微飘动，初春夜里的凉意爬过周震南的皮肤，又无甚兴趣地离开了。焉栩嘉拨了拨长过眉毛的刘海，半侧过头，弹珠似的月亮照得他鼻尖晶亮一点：“你有名嘛。你跟你爸在学校里拳王争霸的故事我也听说过。”

周震南怒而反击：“那我还听说过你初中春游哭着让赵磊给你赶蛤蟆呢！”

焉栩嘉大笑着摇手指：“NONONONONO我可没哭。怎么了，怕蛤蟆不行吗？”

“这个案子的细节你知道多少？听说当时是自主招生之前最后一次联考，很多大学接受报名的时候会参考这次联考成绩。”

张颜齐和焉栩嘉一起出了篮球馆的门，往教学楼区走过去。男孩肩上披着海军蓝色立领校服外套，倒是没有抗拒，随口回答他：“我只知道最后我们换了个校长。”

“那时候泄露的考题有两个来源。你们前校长在私人补习班讲了一些数学题，但是还有别的人拿到了几乎全科考题，最后我们才追踪到他办公室失窃，完整的套题就是从那里漏出去的。”

“这样啊。”焉栩嘉轻笑了一下，“我还能从警察这儿听到八卦呢。”

“你不知道失窃的事情吗？”

“知道，您失忆了？我被传唤了啊。我告诉你们，我有钥匙，那段时间放学我每天都跟赵让他们去游戏厅。你们放我回家，就没有然后了。”

“你有把钥匙给别人吗？”

当时警方放弃钥匙这条线索的主要原因是门锁有被撬过的痕迹，以及焉栩嘉有不在场证明。张颜齐指指右手边，和少年一起进了空无一人的操场：“认识周震南吗？”

“听说过。”

“你把钥匙给过他吗？”

对方没有回答。

“如果我现在去查周震南，能查到有钱进他的账户，或者他和买题的人联系过吗？”

焉栩嘉笑了：“您才是警察啊，怎么问我？”

周震南收到另一个陌生号码的短信，仔细删掉之后，第二次深夜去了校长办公室。进了门，他目瞪口呆地看着焉栩嘉用戴着乳胶手套的手从兜里掏出另一双塞给他：“拿着。”伸手指了指从下往上数第二个抽屉：“撬那个。”

在这儿等着我呢。周震南趴下来屏住呼吸把耳朵贴在抽屉上，三两下就撬开了锁，简直小菜一碟。焉栩嘉从抽屉里拿出牛皮纸袋：“老葛挺好玩的。每次他参与出题或者提前拿到题，都会复印一份，再重新把胶条封上。活儿还挺细，封得天衣无缝。”

周震南把牛皮纸袋接过来，东西抽出来一看，还真的是高三第二次联考考题。

“平时在他家补课的几个人都能从他那知道题。”焉栩嘉耸耸肩：“这次想买题的人可能还挺多。”

周震南看着他发愣。

焉栩嘉一笑，又摸出一个老旧翻盖手机塞进周震南手里：“不要自己去散消息，聊天的时候不经意地提一下。让他们联系这个电话。拆开卖，别留痕迹。”

“……你到底想干嘛？”

“好玩嘛。”焉栩嘉眯着眼。“出门记得走东门的车道。那个监控坏了好久了。”

“知道了知道了，说了多少遍了。你以为我怎么进来的？”

讯问录像里的中年人发顶一圈白色，低头沉默地对着摄像头。有人在旁边问：“不管题目怎么泄出去的，你复印考题的事情确凿无疑吧葛校长。”

中年人猛地抬起头：“那我办公室失窃，我报案，你们不管吗？”

“我们查过了，门锁确实有撬过的痕迹。你说的抽屉锁也有被撬的痕迹，但你们学校到夜里摄像头都是关着的，我们也查不出什么来。”

“指纹呢？”葛校长眼睛里全是血丝：“你们警察到底有没有仔细查？”

“你那办公桌好像没什么人碰。特别是那个抽屉，只有你自己的指纹。”

葛校长喃喃自语：“办公室的钥匙只有三个人有。我自己，张主任，还有……还有焉栩嘉，焉书记的儿子。”他抬起手放在办公桌上，身体也朝摄像头探过来：“张文富呢，你们查了张文富吗？”

背后的警察声音十分无奈：“葛先生，你也不能乱攀咬啊。张主任在邻省培训你忘了？”

中年人的眼睛几乎要烧起来：“我就知道……我就知道是焉栩嘉那个小崽子。他来找我讨钥匙，就是不怀好意。他说想借一个安静的地方学习……我就把钥匙给他了。”

“这么简单？”

“……他还说会告诉他爸爸。小崽子，狐假虎威。”

另一头的警察沉默了一会儿。“他我们也查过。从你拿到题，到有题目流到学生手里，那段时间每天焉栩嘉都按时训练，下了晚自习和篮球队的人一起出校门。门口的监控录像里没有他再回来过的痕迹，办公室里除了里间的桌面上也没有他的指纹。”

葛校长短促地笑了几声，靠回椅背上。他看起来有些颓丧：“我给你们警察一个建议。你们最好早点把这个小孩抓起来。不然他以后说不准会干出什么不得了的事情。”

张颜齐走上主席台旁边的看台，拍拍身旁的座位：“坐。”

男孩儿应声在他旁边坐下。头发风干了些，不甚服帖地支棱着。

“葛校长之所以事发，是有家长花了大价钱送孩子去他那里补习，结果很多人没花太多钱就拿到了更详细的考题，他们的小孩反倒没有优势了，一气之下把葛校长举报去了教育局。”

焉栩嘉扑哧笑出来。“特权不好用了。”

张颜齐扫了他一眼。“当时线索太少，根本没查到周震南头上。如果现在去查他，也许会有不一样的结果。”

焉栩嘉翘着二郎腿：“您是警察，没必要跟我报告调查意向吧。”

“你这么冷静，是因为证据后来都抹干净了？”

远处响起铃声。焉栩嘉仰头把双手架在椅背上，眼睛是圆的嘴角也是圆的，没有一丝紧张的意味，放松得像一团初春的球兰。才多大年纪。张颜齐想起同学的话——也许真的是个天降魔星。

又或者是因为他确实什么都不在乎呢？

焉栩嘉扭头冲他挑挑眉：“警官，我们还是第一次见面。您平时就对青少年用这种低劣的诱供手法吗？”

从球馆出来，赵磊走在斜前方的人群里，裹在校服长裤里的两条腿像两枝细竹。周震南低头看了看自己短裤下两条鸡腿菇似的脚杆，拨开人群追上前几步，和对方并肩走了一段。他直视前方：“谢谢你找律师来帮我。”

“没什么。嘉哥托我的。”

周震南瞟了瞟对方。两个人又无言了一阵，他没忍住问：“你知道多少？”

赵磊笑了：“你问问题怎么比刚那个蹩脚警察还绕？”顿了顿，越想越好笑似的：“知道又怎样，要灭我的口吗？”

周震南确实没想到赵磊是个尖锐的人。他正愣着，对方淡淡地回答：“该知道的都知道。月渡桥我也知道。”

他耳边咣的一声，整个人都僵住了。赵磊丝毫不以为意，继续笑着：“就算灭口，也是嘉哥要灭吧？”

好半天周震南才冷静了点：“……总之律师的事谢谢你。”

赵磊哼了一声。“没必要谢我。是他有病，就算不是我，他也会找别的法子救你。”

火箭班和普通班不在同一栋教学楼。周震南在三号楼前停下脚步，赵磊则继续向前走。夕阳把他的影子拉得老长，周震南站在原地眯着眼看了一会儿，对方垂着头，肩胛骨的影子像荆棘上的刺——这人也太瘦了，周震南没来由地想。

赵磊突然回过头来。“我确实有个问题想问你。”

周震南说：“你问吧。”

“去年十月，我们去社会实践的时候，眉山脚下那天夜里，你跟焉栩嘉在一起吧。那天到底发生了什么？”

他的脸隐在血红色的阴影里，好像终于柔和了一些。也许他和焉栩嘉真的长着同一套荆棘做的骨头。深秋山中的凉意突然从天灵盖沁下来，周震南打了个冷颤，抿嘴摇了摇头：“我们去骑了会儿山地车。什么也没发生。”

从学校里出来，张颜齐接到老徐的电话，让他再去龙腾小区一趟。“龙庆咬死不松口，说他那天晚上没有出门。”

“那他到底跑什么？”

“我找四科的人问过了。这个人他们也正盯着呢。他就是龙辉的一个打手，纠集了一帮小混混，威胁过龙辉好几个竞争对手。估计看我们上门来查，以为跟龙辉有关，怕再进一次局子。”

“怕进局子怎么还干这种事？”张颜齐不解。

“……谁知道呢。为了钱呗。总之不能排除他跟月渡桥的关系，周志国也算是他的目标之一。”

“行，那我去附近问问。”

张颜齐这次学乖了，把车停在小区侧面，避过了门口扎帐篷拉横幅的人群。从入口处挨家挨户敲过去，一路敲到半山腰，天都黑了，也没问到一个人那天夜里出过门或者听到过什么动静的。“我不知道啊，我睡得雷都劈不醒。”对门邻居一脸单纯地说。张颜齐内心长叹一声，道了谢出门，走出院子回头看了一眼，又一百八十度转弯回去敲门。

“您门口这个智能门铃带摄像头吗？是插电的还是用电池的？”

“带啊。用电池。”

张颜齐忙问：“那门铃的录像您还留着吗？”

邻居存了一周的录像。张颜齐一路奔回车边，手忙脚乱扣安全带打火，边开边给老徐打电话：“我拿到了对门邻居的门铃录像，让技侦科上门了。”

老徐在那边一拍大腿，啪的一声：“可以啊张颜齐。”

“我现在开车去医院。跟技侦科的人也说了，如果录像里拍到有他，就派人过来盯着，能出院了就直接拷回局里去。”

老徐在电话那头来回踱步：“总算有点进展了。你这几天是不是又去烦他儿子还有人家焉书记的小孩了？”

张颜齐挠挠头：“师父，这不是说不准吗。”

他赶到医院，气儿还没喘匀，技侦科的同事就来了电话。四月六号晚上10点多，门铃拍到龙庆回了家，车子停进车库，那之后再到第二天上午11点，他家大门、车库门、窗子，连开都没开过，更别提有人出来了。

张颜齐挂了电话，看向老徐。老徐同他对视一眼，两人齐齐看向病房内——还真是白被撞了。  
以为找到了证据，结果是找到了嫌疑人的不在场证据。张颜齐崩溃地双手抱头：“毕竟是要去杀人。没准他从另一头的窗子翻出去呢？”

老徐拨过他的肩膀：“算了，咱们先回去，看看有没有别的方向。改天再来问吧。”

张颜齐一股气泄下来，如同一条落水狗，和老徐一道往电梯那边走去。走廊长而昏暗，老徐从兜里摸出烟叼在嘴里，刚扒拉了一下塑料打火机，值班室里的小护士愤怒地探出一颗头：“这儿是医院，医院禁烟不知道啊。”

张颜齐赶紧替老徐点头哈腰：“对不起对不起。”抬起头时定住了一会儿，走过去趴在台前：“护士小姐姐。”

戴着护士帽的女孩余怒未消：“套什么近乎。”

张颜齐笑了笑，指指她身后白板上挂着的日历：“你们日历上七号那里画了个红圈，是什么意思啊？十五号和二十三号也有？”

老徐也走到台前。护士还瞪着他，张颜齐赶紧摸出警徽：“不好意思，警察办案。”她接过来摸了一下，这才回答：“那是供电公司通知我们的停电时间。”

两个人一道愣住了。

“最近他们好像在搞什么工程，夜里总是停电。ICU的电全天都是分开供的，但是其他地方如果停电了，要切换到我们自己的发电机，大概会有五分钟没有电。我们就标记一下，盯着点各个病房的情况。”护士转脸看着张颜齐。

“那你们这个……每个科室都有吗？”

“住院部都有的。别的楼层也应该都有。”

张颜齐后退了两步。“师父你等等我。”

他奔向电梯间按下按钮。电梯下行，门一打开，他急不可耐地跑出去——五楼病房值班室的布置大同小异，角落里不起眼处挂着一样的白板日历，七号十五号和二十三号，用黑色记号笔画了三个×。

周震南回到那幢破旧三层小楼的时候天已经全黑了。房间里黑漆漆一片，他隐约看见沙发角落窝了一个人影，伸手按开灯：“妈，能不能别吓人了。”

林巧抿了抿头发，坐直了些：“南南回来了。你去哪了？”

“周志国那儿。”他拎着书包往房间走。

林巧强打精神：“你去他家干嘛？他是不是又跟你说什么了？”

周震南不耐烦地从兜里掏出一个厚厚的信封摇了摇。“我拿钱。妈，我说了好几遍了。周志国死了。”

她瞪大了眼睛，像只被吊起脖颈的鹅，慢慢站了起来，游魂似的走到周震南面前，紧紧攥住了他的小臂：“他……他死了？”

“死了好几天了。”周震南感觉到她的指甲嵌进了肉里，挣了一下，却没有挣脱。

“是你吗南南？”林巧轻声说。

周震南沉默了一会儿，掰开她的手：“不是我干的。”他带上房间的门：“你收拾收拾，我们过段时间回重庆去。”

“去多久？”林巧从门缝里看着他。

“不回来了。”

周震南刚回了一趟周志国家。入口贴了封条，他从底下钻过去打开门，径直进了厨房，绕到冰箱侧面——不起眼处挂了一本挂历，七号那天画了一个圈，写了月渡桥三个字。他伸手把那页撕下来，转头四下看了看，没有看到摄像头的痕迹。书房和卧室都已经被警察翻了个底朝天，而厨房看起来光洁如新，躲过了他们的翻找。只有亲近的人才知道周志国每天早上都会在厨房泡一杯茶，工作日历其实挂在这里。那天他告诉周志国，他认识焉书记的儿子，可以三万块钱卖给他这次竞标的所有资料。周志国就靠在流理台边，顺手在日历上做了个标记。

他大摇大摆进了被搬空的书房，从书柜底下翻出几沓钱来。警察里虽然有缺德的，大部分还算正经人，他想。

周震南最近总是梦见焉栩嘉。他知道这次是个梦，或者说，他希望这是个梦——焉栩嘉的影子印在球馆黑色的窗棱上，他伸手要去摸，耳边却响起尖锐的哨声。那哨声几乎要穿透他的耳膜，穿透他的脑子，他只能牢牢捂住耳朵缩成一团；过了很久才敢松开手，耳边已经换成了水流的轰隆声。

他在一座桥上。焉栩嘉站在不远处，笑着朝他摆手。他认得这座桥的，不是月渡桥，是眉山。他抬眼看去，夜空一片昏暗，只有几颗星星零碎地闪烁。

脚下的桥突然消失了。他抬眼看去，焉栩嘉果然还在原地静静地漂浮着，他有点悲哀地想，如果我现在全速跑过去，能拉住他吗？

可是他动不了。他的脚像被无数条水草牢牢缠住，像灌了铅一样沉重。

去眉山脚下的教育基地社会实践是半年前的事。学校管这叫社会实践，其实就是个大型拉练加秋游活动。高二各班一起背着装备疾走半天到宿舍安顿好，剩下的时间去参观加做农活，拢共三天不用上课，大家都开心死了。

十月阴雨连绵，雨看起来小，却禁不住连着淋四个小时，周震南到宿舍的时候已经湿透了。小小一间房要住十个人，他把背包往床上一扔，抬手抹下墙上的一片霉点：“我的妈呀。还好只用在这里住三天。”

“南哥别挑了，听说他们有一年还要扎帐篷睡呢。”

“我操这里晚上会不会有蛤蟆啊。”

隔壁床回过头：“南哥怕蛤蟆？”

周震南摸摸鼻子：“我是不怕，但肯定有人怕吧。”

吃过午饭他就感觉自己发了低烧。同学们整个下午都在勤劳致富挖坑种树，他昏昏沉沉上去铲了两铲，腿一软摔进了坑里，也不知道是怎么被搀回宿舍的，清醒过来的时候有一只带着凉意的手贴着他的额头。

他微微睁开眼，焉栩嘉投出一片暖和的影子，覆在他身上。他嘟哝道：“你手好凉。”

焉栩嘉拍拍他：“周震南，难受了就要说。”

你在这儿干嘛？他想问。哦，他是学生会长，来尽职尽责互帮互助的。他不知怎么有点生气，躲开对方的手，把头埋进枕头里。

一下午大睡特睡，晚上大家打打闹闹洗漱上床，他神清气爽地醒了，且再也无法入眠。等到宿舍里开始有此起彼伏的鼾声，他和上铺的床板深情四目相对了许久，隐约听见窗外有拉开铁门的声音。

谁大半夜的出门？他一个激灵爬起来扒在窗子上看下去。居然是焉栩嘉，推了一辆自行车。

他掀开被子，穿好外套蹑手蹑脚溜出门，焉栩嘉早就不见了。连日下雨，门口的土路上留下自行车交错的车辙，周震南也不知道自己中了什么邪，车辙好像冥冥中伸出的一只手，一路拉着他朝基地外走去。

车辙顺着公路走了一阵，拐下了一条岔路，下到小溪的河床边，淌过了只剩石子的河床，又到了对岸的小丘上。耳边水声渐渐清晰起来，奔流不绝——是七流河。焉栩嘉朝七流河边去了。

他打开手机的电筒，小心翼翼往前。深夜泥泞的林间小路十分恐怖，总像有黑色的蛇在脚腕边逡巡似的。心跳渐渐加速，他一路咬着牙狂奔，也顾不得校服上溅了多少泥水了。水声越来越近，面前突然有岔路，可打着手电也找不到车辙；四下里看去，只有无边无际的漆黑密林。他心脏狂跳到喉咙口，快爆掉了似的大喊一声：“焉栩嘉！”

左前方有一个声音，破开水声远远传来：“在这儿。”

他又闷头跑了一段。眼前时而有垂下来的树枝，被他统统拨开，小路的尽头在公路边，横穿过无人的公路，就是眉山桥。

对岸山林轮廓阴森似鬼爪，只有桥心人影银白一线。周震南撑着膝盖喘了一会儿，江风吹得他站也站不稳，也吹得焉栩嘉过长的头发乱七八糟散在风里，像只红毛丹。

周震南记不清这是他第几次见到这样的焉栩嘉了。他总是很喜欢坐在高处仰头晃着双腿，似乎随时准备好了要纵身一跃，去够紫灰色夜空中的月亮。

他的声音有一丝颤抖：“焉栩嘉，难受了就要说。”

焉栩嘉低下头，又很快回头一笑。

周震南抬脚慢慢走向桥心。一根根悬索平移向后，他站定在焉栩嘉身旁，朝不可及的对岸伸出手。他轻声说：“下来好不好？”

焉栩嘉静静地看着他。

他一直有点怕那双眼睛。它们太透明了，让他猜不出即使他自愿一起纵身跃下，对这人来说是陪伴还是负累。

可焉栩嘉回身握住了他的手。焉栩嘉横跨过桥栏，轻巧地落在周震南面前，抬手捧住他的脸：“还发烧吗？”说着便俯身把额头贴过来。

周震南屏住呼吸。焉栩嘉很快站直了，笑着说：“太好了，感觉不烧了。”

他松开双手，转身朝对岸走了几步。周震南也要跟上，焉栩嘉却转过来，面对着他一步一步倒退，歪着头，像个被吊着太阳穴的人偶。“你知道吗，今天早上出门之前，我弟弟说，想跟我一起来。”

“我都不知道你有个弟弟。”

“我有个弟弟。”焉栩嘉的笑容几乎要无声地碎裂在阴影中，“我逗他，说好啊，你跟我来，我把你藏在宿舍里，就再也不用回来上学了。”

“然后我妈妈……我妈妈，她把碗摔了。她说，不行。你不能跟他去。”

“她好生气，又生气又害怕，我从来没见她这样过。”

月亮俯下身，在不会哭的球形关节人偶眼睛里点了一滴晶莹的光。“她怕我。可我只是开玩笑的。”人偶说。

张颜齐拨开门口的纱帘喊了一声：“爸。”

厅内烟雾缭绕，人声鼎沸，密密麻麻摆了六台麻将桌。中年人从厨房里端着茶水出来，看到他，忙把托盘往边上一放：“来来来收桌了收桌了啊我儿子回来了不能再聚众赌博了啊。”

张颜齐把手伸进门里打开插销：“我就坐会儿，你们接着打。”

他缩进角落的藤椅上。这张椅子他从小缩到大，他老汉的麻将厅里各色人等进进出出，永远有一双微微下垂的眼睛沉默地看着他们。考上刑警学院那年他老汉请了十桌人，喝得烂醉，信誓旦旦地说，儿子要当警察了，我再也不搞违法乱纪的事儿了。麻将厅闭门两个月，又重新开张——儿子出门住校去了。

老头儿一直觉得对不起他，一喝醉就叨叨，如果有个妈，如果家里没这么乱，你这么聪明的脑瓜，清华也上得。张颜齐总是一笑：您说得对，我可烦恼了，北大清华我上哪个好。

天知道他曾经有多讨厌这个麻将厅。初中那会儿每天放了学不想回家，就顺着学校后面的铁轨一直走，最开始还会害怕，后来渐渐走到天黑也不怕了。

有两条圆圆的腿，从校服短裤下面伸出来，在分局的走廊上一刻不停地走着。要救妈妈，要螳臂当车，要藏住一个天大的秘密。他也会害怕吗？

回到租住的单间，他躺在床上，继续想男孩有一点上挑的眼尾，和眼下一点泛白的伤疤。男孩像个小炮弹一样跑过来，眼睛里带着一点希望，叫他张警官；希望破灭之后，就只剩纯而锐的憎意，像啤酒瓶敲破的尖角。闭上眼，男孩骂他，无耻，烂人。男孩抬起腿将他踩在脚下，俯瞰着他。他匍匐着抬起头，嘴上连连说我错了，其实是为了从裤管里看进去，绒绒一团暗色的毛发一览无余——

他把手伸进睡裤里。人活在世上哪一个是清白无辜。

第二天早晨他去局里开了个例会，快结束的时候接到报警，老城区旁边的何家湾一个小区有暴力事件，两个人受伤，都送医院了。队里人手不够，队长在会议室里扫了一眼，眼神停在老徐身上：“月渡桥那个案子查的怎么样了？”

“排除了几个嫌疑人，没什么进展。”老徐低着头。

“……那你们俩去何家湾。”

这个案子倒是很明朗，激情伤人，现场指纹证据、DNA证据都采集到了，还有目击证人。张颜齐坐在一屋子血味里：“师父中午准备吃什么？”

老徐瞪他一眼：“我回家吃。”

“那行。那我去老城区看看，周志国他老婆住在那边。您没意见吧？”

老徐又无奈地盯着他。“你滚吧。”大手一挥，“我当不知道了。”

老区房子挨着房子，密密麻麻，巷子都极窄，不少地方裸露出砖地来。头顶上电线纵横交错，大都是违规接的，电线杆上杂乱一团，在张颜齐眼睛里就是“火灾隐患”四个大字。街边水沟里还流着污水，他晕头转向地转了半天，百度地图也找不准地方，只好问坐在水沟边洗菜的阿姨：“您认不认识一个叫林巧的，和她儿子一起住在这附近？”

“林巧？那个脑子有毛病的女的？”

“对对，好像是有点情绪问题。”

阿姨抬起戴着花袖套的胳膊一指：“那边第二条巷子进去。”

“您跟她挺熟啊？”

阿姨瞪他一眼：“谁跟她熟了？疯成那样，这一片谁不知道？”

张颜齐挠头：“平时好像也还挺正常啊。”

阿姨叹了口气：“你们不知道的外人才这么说。三天两头不是砸东西就是闹自杀，她那个儿子真是可怜，哪是妈养儿子，我看是儿子给妈当监护人。”

张颜齐饶有兴趣地坐在阿姨身边的板凳上。阿姨瞥他：“你这小伙子还挺爱八卦。”

张颜齐掏出警徽：“阿姨，我警察。”

“警察？”对方马上坐直了，“那女人犯事儿了？”

“没有没有。她老公被人杀了，我来这边问问情况。”

阿姨瞪大眼睛：“她有老公？这老公也太不是人了吧。”

张颜齐笑了笑：“您刚说平时都是儿子照顾她？”

“可不是吗。南南真的是好孩子，跟我们这一圈的人都加了微信，让我们帮忙看着他妈。去年她正常了一段时间，我们都以为没事儿了，结果突然又要闹自杀，就站在他们家那个屋顶上，怎么劝都不下来，还是我给南南打的电话呢。”阿姨扯着张颜齐，“南南都急死了。刚好下班高峰期，好长时间才从学校赶回来，他妈差点儿就跳了。还好他那个同学，也不知道怎么回事，在他妈脑袋后面就这么来了一下，一下就给敲晕了，才从楼上扛下来的。”

张颜齐脑子里一片嗡嗡声。“您说他同学？”

“是啊，挺高一个男孩儿，有时候会到这边来。跟他穿一样的校服，应该是学校的朋友吧。前几天还看到了呢。”


	5. Chapter 5

焉栩嘉独自垂头坐在空荡荡的询问室里。侧面开了个又高又小的窗，阳光斜射进来，在面前的小桌上投下菱形的影子。

他们是在上学的路上拦住他的，局里领导一致认为到学校里找人影响不好——毕竟是书记的儿子。人在询问室里坐了快半小时，张颜齐站在单面透光的窗户外注视着；老徐拎着文件夹走过来：“真的不让叫他父母来？”

“没人敢叫焉书记吧。他说他妈妈也没有时间。”张颜齐耸耸肩。

“万一他真的一句话也不说怎么办？”

“那就不说呗，反正我们主要目的不是审他。”

老徐拎着文件夹进了门。“焉栩嘉同学，”他打招呼。

“警官您好。”

和他们预料的正好相反，少年抬头笑了。他这一笑，老徐反倒愣住了，翻了翻面前的文件，才继续说：“还不满17周岁是吧，在省实验念高二。”

焉栩嘉点头。老徐双手握拳放在桌上：“知道我们今天为什么叫你过来吗？”

“前几天有个警官跑去学校，问了我很多葛校长的事情。是因为那个吗？”

还有这档子事？老徐心里暗骂了张颜齐八百个回合：“葛校长的事儿你都跟他说什么了？”

少年抬起眉毛：“您不认识那个警官吗？我还以为他会告诉你呢。”

这破询问算是乱了套了。老徐破罐破摔：“我们现在怀疑周震南和葛校长办公室失窃有关。你认识周震南吗？”

“你们警察还挺闲。一年前一个盗窃案，查了半天没查出来，过了一年又要重开。”

老徐哽了一下：“焉同学，不要打岔。”

焉栩嘉淡淡地说：“您问我认不认识周震南？”

“认识吗？”

“他在我们学校很有名的，我知道他。”

“你的意思就是不认识了。”

焉栩嘉微笑着摇头。

“永清地产老总的儿子赵磊，你认识吗？”

“认识，我们俩是发小。”

“赵磊好像认识周震南啊。”

焉栩嘉微笑：“警官，您和您老婆熟吗？”

老徐怒道：“不要打岔！”

“您看，我是在试图证明我说的话有道理。您和您老婆够熟了吧。您老婆认识的所有人您也认识吗？”少年摊开手：“而且你们说让我来配合调查，何必用上这些审讯手段？我是嫌疑人吗？”

碰上钉子了。老徐沉默了一会儿，低头翻了翻手里的资料。“你说你不认识周震南，是不是？”

“不认识。”

“去年五月底的时候，有人在老城区海棠西巷看见过你和周震南在一块儿。当时他妈妈试图要跳楼，你和周震南一起，把他妈妈救下来的。有这回事吗？”

焉栩嘉脸上显出真实的迷茫神色来。“没有。我不知道这件事。”

“你懂不懂法？知道撒谎作伪证要入罪吗？”

焉栩嘉抬起头。他稍微往前倾了倾身体，早晨的一小片阳光打在他的侧脸上。强光之下，他的眼睛好像两杯被注入滚水的茶，氤氲翻滚，却很快归于澄澈。

“我没有撒谎。”他说。

撒谎的人可以有这样的眼睛吗？连老徐都有一丝的动摇了。

他甩甩头：“你不仅认识周震南，还同他一起策划了他父亲被杀的案子。他已经承认了，我们手上有他的口供，你也别再抵赖了。”

焉栩嘉先是瞪大了眼，又很快笑得眯起来。“警察先生，这样诈我没有用的。”他看起来无比真诚，“不可能有什么口供，因为这件事根本不存在。”

老徐捏紧了手里的文件夹。

玻璃窗外的洗菜阿姨迷茫地站着。张颜齐循循善诱：“阿姨，您那天看见的是不是他？”

阿姨微微张着嘴，转向张颜齐：“好像不是啊。”

张颜齐的希望再次一点点冷下来。“您再仔细看看，真的不是他吗？您不是说前几天才看到过的？”

“不是的。”阿姨连连摆手，“南南那个同学头发这么长，这个小孩头发太短了。”

他急得后脖颈都快被抓出血痕来：“阿姨，头发可以剪的。”

阿姨又转回去看了看。“不是这个小孩。”她无比笃定，“他看起来好乖。南南那个同学可阴沉了，不是的不是的。”

周震南接到电话的时候正在操场上打球。篮筐下有人喊他：“南哥，你手机响了半天了！”他擦擦汗，示意那人过来替他的位置，下场接起电话。一来一去间脸色逐渐沉下来，捡起外套跑出篮球场，朝学校后门狂奔而去。

学校在城区东南边的开发区，顺着无人的街道跑大概五百米才能上主干道。主干道被下班回城的车流堵得水泄不通，斜前方一辆的士里面坐了人，他也顾不得那么多了，上去敲副驾驶的车窗。司机按下窗户，他上气不接下气地问：“能顺路带我回城区吗？我去临春牌坊。”

“不顺路不顺路。你看这堵的，你用跑的搞不好还快些。”

周震南又往前跑了一段，在车流里穿行，敲了好几辆车的窗户，都被拒绝了。他站在白线上直起腰，往前往后，远方都像码好的麻将牌一样。

人行道上有人喊他：“周震南！”

他回头看去。几面之缘的犯罪同伙骑着自行车朝他冲过来，急刹在身前，抬起眼看他，却没有抬头，皱着眉，露出一点点眼白来。

“上来。”同伙说。

他跳上焉栩嘉的车后座。后来他无数次坐过这个位置，可再不会有任何一次和那时一样。那时他们互不熟识，只辗转从各处听到过一些对方的传闻；可在茫茫大海上却有人奋力划了小舟，去救水中央被浪打湿的燕子。他握住焉栩嘉的车座，被对方一把扯过去：“抱紧我的腰。”

焉栩嘉踩风火轮一样蹬着他的自行车。“你刚在电话里说你妈妈要跳楼？”

“是的。”周震南的声音在焉栩嘉的肋骨间回荡：“我得快点赶回去。”

不知骑了多远，前方已经可以看到高架桥的时候，终于不堵车了。焉栩嘉刹在路边，等周震南跳下车，把自行车往灯柱上一靠，拉起他的胳膊冲到花坛外，拦的士的手抬得老高。

周震南小臂上有一些淤青。他嘶的一声要缩回手，最后还是忍住了。他问焉栩嘉：“你的车不要了？”

对方转头一笑：“就当被偷了吧。”

那天黄昏时分，林巧吃了安眠药，在卧室里沉睡。老城区的房子窄窄一溜，走廊上摆满杂物几乎无从下脚，周震南的房间在屋子的尽头，有一扇朝南面的窗。天空中散着碎棉絮似的云，远方高楼的玻璃幕墙反射过来最后一缕粉色的天光。焉栩嘉走到周震南身边，和他一起靠着墙坐在窗下，四只脚并排挨在一起，粉色的光打在他们的脚面上。

长久的沉默过后，周震南喃喃地开了口：“其实我可以走的。……我真的好累。我真的没必要一次一次回到这里。”

焉栩嘉没有回答。

“有时候我真的想，不如就算了。”他把头埋进膝盖里。

“你已经坚持很久了。”焉栩嘉伸出手，摸了摸他的后脑勺。

后来在眉山脚下，他亲眼见证了曾经守护自己的人碎成一小块一小块晶莹的碎片，像那个黄昏窗外的飞鸟，大团大团，聚在一起又散开，撞进高楼的闪光里去。

然后碎片被风卷回来重新聚合在骨头上。人偶被注入了一丝生命，缓缓朝他走来。那人抬手捧住他的脸，俯下身轻轻吻了他的嘴唇。这吻不知从何而来，也不知该往何处，却像是烧红的烙铁一样，在皮肤上留下永久无法磨灭的瘢痕。

焉栩嘉看进他的眼睛里。“你想要钱对不对。很多钱，可以带你妈妈离开。”

“你知道吗，我有一个办法——”

他的声音压得很低，却带着无尽的回音，能让滚滚水流瞬间静止。

“去拿你爸的遗产。”

四年前刚从警校毕业时张颜齐还是东区分局，乃至整个市局的希望之星。年轻人总是慢悠悠，懒洋洋的，却有一双极毒辣的眼，同嫌疑人打照面三个回合内，就能判断出是不是此人干的，局里人送绰号二郎神，是开了天眼的意思。

直到那起臭名昭著的连环诱拐案。医学院的女生宿舍里连着几起失踪，他们抓了当时在宿舍区搞电路扩容工程的电工董山，连着审了他四十八个小时，一滴水也没有让他喝。董山最后濒临崩溃，两只眼睛熬得通红，趴在桌上大哭。

那四十八小时内死了两个失踪的女生。这起案子的主谋是同一栋宿舍楼的女生，有个外来的男性同伙，见死了人吓破了胆，跑来自首一股脑儿全交待了。

因为这个案子张颜齐被停职了三个月。此后不知多少年，他都像那个害怕井绳的人，在无眠的夜里看见两个女孩子的游魂，质问他，你的感觉真的没错吗？

他也不知道自己究竟有没有错，每次都不知道。这次他抱着赌一把的心态，捧着一束花进了东区医院，走向五楼尽头的小儿科病房，冲护士亮了亮警徽，推开房门。

焉栩嘉侧躺在窄窄一张病床上，小男孩枕着他的手臂，两个人叽叽咕咕说笑着。男孩点滴氧气管一样也不差，应该是做完手术没多久，脸色看起来还不错。面对着门的焉栩嘉先注意到他，坐直了翻下床来：“这不是张颜齐警官吗。”

“来看看弟弟。”张颜齐伸手把花递出去。

那边伸手不打笑脸人，接过了花，搁在床头柜上。

“弟弟手术还顺利吗？”他问。

焉栩嘉低头微笑着看他弟弟。弟弟也看了他一眼，答道：“挺顺利的，谢谢叔叔。”

张颜齐笑道：“恢复好了就要回去上学了。想念学校吗？”

弟弟眼角很快耷拉下来。“学校挺好的，但我不想周末上钢琴课和马术课。”

“因为不想上课，所以一年级的时候让哥哥把你藏起来吗？”

弟弟又惊慌地抬头看焉栩嘉。焉栩嘉点头，小男孩才垂头丧气地说：“你都知道了。”

张颜齐沉默了一会儿，抬起手表看了看：“我有话想单独跟你说。”

“就在这说吧，没有什么我弟不能听的。”

张颜齐心里升起一股不好的预感。他装作轻描淡写地问道：“今天15号，夜里又会停电吧。弟弟的呼吸机没事吗？”

“张警官也知道夜里会停电？”

“值班室看到的，应该跟你一样吧。”他在椅子上转了一圈，“七号那天你也在医院陪你弟弟吗？”

“我基本每天都在。”焉栩嘉轻声说。

“那天凌晨医院停电了五分钟。之后恢复供电，门口的监控也重新打开，拍到你凌晨三点半左右进了医院，手里拎了一个袋子，但是没有拍到你出门的画面。停电的时间是两点十五，你从这里去月渡桥，绰绰有余。”

焉栩嘉微笑道：“我去月渡桥干嘛？”

“你知道你去月渡桥干嘛的。”张颜齐往前探了探，声音里有些微压不住的颤抖：“焉栩嘉同学。你到底几点出的门？”

焉栩嘉低头不语。

他胸膛渐渐涨满了。兜里的手机静静地录着音——像是在黑暗里走了很多天，前面终于有一星亮光。不到十七岁的孩子，难道还真能滴水不漏吗？

“我哥哥出门给我买雪糕去了。”小男孩儿突然说。

“我夜里醒了，想吃雪糕，叫哥哥去旁边的便利店给我买。哥哥十分钟就回来了。”

“你怎么知道是十分钟？”张颜齐盯着他。

“这台机器上有时间。我可着急了，一直在看。”小男孩抬手一指呼吸机，果然角落里有电子时钟。

“张警官，我也不知道为什么监控没有拍到我出门。也许监控有死角呢。”

一大一小两颗圆圆的头上下叠在一起，微笑着看过来，在无声地嘲讽着张颜齐。有急速的风从指缝间划过，提醒他终究什么都没有抓住。

“您还有什么问题吗？张警官。”

周震南办好转学手续的那天，张颜齐去了一趟省实验。他也不明白自己为什么要去，即使去了，也无法改变任何事情。案子悬了，他也许只是在给自己的内心寻求一个结束。

春天的尾巴给这个城市带来了无尽的风。风从高空垂直落下，掠过依然车水马龙的马路，大片的树林，学校的校门和屋脊，吹散了开在路边花坛里的蒲公英。焉栩嘉搭着三楼走廊的栏杆，单脚踩在底部的横杆上望向远处的校门——和月渡桥的黑衣人一模一样。张颜齐叹了口气，走过去站在他身边。

周震南拉着林巧，背着塞得鼓鼓囊囊的书包朝校门外走去，脚步决绝，似乎并不想在这里多待一秒。可这里也许还有他眷恋的东西，快到门口时，他突然回头看了一眼。

张颜齐知道他们互相看不见对方的眼睛。可眼神仿佛无数根弦飞速交错又分开，于虚无中鼓起了风，漫天蒲公英的种子扶摇直上，填满了无垠的空间。

他轻声说：“总算实现了愿望，你替他高兴吗？”

“实现愿望就是分别，你会伤心吗？”

焉栩嘉笑了笑，反问道：“您在说谁？”

“没被抓住的凶手也很失落，他本来短暂的一生，将会因此被抻得极长，直至无限，这就是所有人的结尾。”*

**Author's Note:**

> * 班宇《枪墓》


End file.
